To Fix a Broken Mind
by Rexis19
Summary: Everyone has a reason to fight, even psychotic maniacs or a young girl. So what's Jeffs?
1. Chapter 1

The world flashed into view for Jeff, his conciousness returned with a start, his first sight was the bright blue sky, and coincidently directly into the sun, but the killer didn't flinch, he had experienced worse, his broken mind didn't even register the pain of his corneas burning from staring into direct sunlight.

Jeff's body was spread-eagle on the ground, his signature knife laid beside him, his mind was still clouded with grogginess, a feeling most people have whenever they wake up.

A chuckle suddenly escaped his eternally smiling mouth, he slowly sat up and dipped his head down and rubbed the area around on of his eyes*, he stared infront of him, expecting to see the dull dead forest that he had passed out in front of.

What he didn't expect to see was a women with red glasses holding an oversized crossbow aimed directly at his head, the sight of a person ready to kill sparked Jeff's blood lust, though he knew that If he tried to move suddenly then he would soon meet his brother, his eyes and mouth were still invisible to the women 'Good' thought Jeff, It would be nice for a women to see his beautiful face before going into the eternal peaceful slumber.

Slowly his hand moved to his knife, the women noticed his movements and pushed the crossbow directly onto his forehead "Don't move" she growled, Jeff chuckled inwardly, he felt her eyes glaring at him, 'Perfect' suddenly with a jerk, Jeff revealed his face, projecting his bleached white skin, burnt eyes and that oh so horrible smile that was craved in his face.

The reaction was expected, she flinched and leaned back in shock a bit, to others that small window of time would've meant nothing, but to Jeff It was more than enough, in the split second the woman leaned back in shock, Jeff's right hand flew to his knife while his left pushed It away, he grabbed the handle with his right hand, the woman recovered from the shock and fired.

the bolt lodged itself right in between his right shoulder-blade, most would've stopped and screamed in pain.

Jeff however laughed, pain meant nothing to him, only to served that he was on the right path, he swung his arm upwards, once again his broken mind didn't even register the painful grinding of metal on bone from the crossbow.

The woman obviously was not expecting Jeff to truck through the pain of a crossbow in his shoulder, the knife plunged into her chin, her eyes widened in pain, Jeff then slammed a hand over her mouth and pushed his knife through deeper and deeper, he leaned in closer and stared into her eyes through the glasses "Go To Sleep" he whispered, then with a twist of his knife the woman went limp, Jeff chuckled and pulled It out, spilling some blood in the process, the woman fell to the ground as Jeff chuckled maniacally.

He stopped when a loud voice boomed out "Vayn has been slain" Jeff looked at the woman, who he had found out was called Vayne, and then turned to the sky "What the hell is this, hunger games?" he asked himself.

* * *

Vayne stared the laying figure before her, unease was clear on her face, normally she would ignore or just deal with this sort of thing, but for some reason the simple sight of the figure seemed to unerve her.

He didn't even seem that scary, he wasn't inhumanly huge, nor was he an abomination of nature, he was a man of average built and had raven hair, he was wearing a simple white sweatshirt and simple blue pant, the only thing that seem dangerous was the kitchen knife that was beside him, sure they were blood stained, but that wasn't so weird after fighting in the league for a while, the only thing that didn't seem to be normal was his oddly white face.

Her grip on her crossbow tighten when he sat up, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of his face, mare importantly his eyes, black rings surrounded them as if the eyelids had been burnt off, but that was impossible right.

VBayne shook her head, what was wrong with her, she had seen more horrible things whenever she entered a battle with the league so would something as simple as burnt eyelids deter her, suddenly hthe voice of her summoner echoed in her head 'He's not one of our team's champion, what are you waiting for?' The summoner asked, to which she replied with a huff of annoyance.

She walked up to the man and aimed her crossbow at him, she saw him tense when he finally noticed her presence, she noticed that his hand was reaching for his knife, with a growl he pressed her crossbow onto his head "Don't move" she ordered, surprisingly he didn't move, suddenly his head snapped upwards and Vayne couldn't help but gasp.

His face was impossible white, looking like It had been bleached, and his eyes they did look like the eyelids have been burnt off leaving dark rings around them, they seem to hold so much insanity It would make Jinx look normal, but the worst thing was his mouth, a sickening smile had been carved into his cheeks, she was wrong, he was an abomination of nature, the sight of him made her skin crawl for a second.

And once second was all It took for the man to strike, with surprising ease he pushed the crossbow away from him while his other hand grabbed the knife, not giving him a chance to attack, The Night Hunter pulled the trigger, lodging a bolt right in between his right shoulder blade.

His reaction however was not something Vayne was prepare for, instead of the usual pained screams she would receive, he instead gave a demented, then he used the same arm that had a bolt lodged In It's shoulder to swing his knife.

The knife stabbed into her chin, causing her eyes to widened in agony, then he slammed a rough hand over her, she felt tears of pain run down her cheek as he pushed the knife deeper and deeper, then he leaned closer forcing her to stare into his dreadful eyes, he whispered a single sentence, a sentence that she would remember "Go To Sleep" she felt the knife twist before everything went black.

After a while her vision returned, though It was grey, she stared at her killer with horrified expression, his carved mouth let out terrifying laughter, he stopped when the announcer announced her death, he stared at her body then and sky before he said something to himself.

'What the heck happened?' the voice of her summoner echoed in her head, Vayne only shook her head 'Caught off guard that's all' she said in her head,'Well then be careful next time, we don't anymore deaths on our team' the summoner echoed in her head, Vayne with a nod and waited for her body to be remade, all the while sneaking glances at the man.

* * *

Jeff grunted as he pulled out the bolt from his shoulder, he examined the bolt, made from pure silver, Jeff couldn't help but chuckle "What is she a werewolf hunter" he threw the bolt away and covered his wound, pain meant nothing but that didn't meant he wanted to die, especially in Slender's stupid fo-

Then Jeff noticed something was off, he looked at the place he was in, It wasn't the stalker's forest.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jeff cursed loudly, he scanned his surroundings, like before he expected to be in the dull dead forest of his, uhh 'friend' Slenderman,but the trees were lush and green, and had flashing lights from some of them,making the place seem vibrant and alive.

It irritated him, he trudged through the forest and kept mumbling curses at his predicament, suddenly he screamed out loud "SLENDER, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME!" he received silence as an answer.

He growled and let out a string of curses, and kept wandering aimlessly in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Head summoner Zalith shifted through the reports, his eyes scanned each report thoroughly making sure not to overlook any important details.

Suddenly a dimmed purple orb appeared before him, Zalith raised an eyebrow and set down the papers, he waved a hand over the orb causing a small window to appear above It.

It held information of another summoner, a watchmen summoner to be exact, with a sigh he grabbed the orb with his hand and expanded It, till it was the size of a window, he was expecting the watchmen to list off the summoners that had been reported.

Surprisingly the first thing he saw was a distressed male, appearing to be 22, most of the time the watchmen would just looked bored as they have to state which summoner committed a ban worthy action, maybe this time the summoners actually did something horrible.

"Head Summoner Zalith, do you copy?" the male asked as he peered into the orb, Zalith nodded and replied "Yes I copy, watchmen summoner Braig, are you here to report the unruly summoners again?" Braig shook his head, much to the head's confusion.

Braig pulled on the collar of his summoner robes "Actually, there's more of a problem with the battlefield, rather than the contestants" he stated, the watchmen's hand started to glow and with a swipe of both his hands, a translucent board, or the 'leader-board' as the summoners wish to call it, appeared.

There were two columns, each had five champions It displayed the kills, deaths and assist of each one, oddly though each champion had zero of each, the one of the left was the blue team, while the one on the right was the purple team, Zalith looked at the board questionably "I do not see the problem, each team has the appropriate amount of champions and I don't seem to sense any trace of a hacker's orb influence" Zalith stated.

Braig then shrunk the board with his right hand "Yes, this the leader-board during the start of the match, which was going fine until half way" he told the head summoner, with a clench of his fist the leader-board disappeared and with a swipe from his other hand, another one appeared.

While similar, Zalith noticed the difference immediately, the first one was the champion Vayne, her kill and assist count were rather high, but what caught the attention of Zalith was her death count, It kept switching from 4 to 5, like the the field of justice was denying the kill, while the summoner's rift was insisting, or vice versa.

Another thing was the lone silhouetted photo of a champion right in between the columns, next to it's picture were a garble or words, the only words that were readable were Killer.

Zalith stroked his chin "Hmmm, an unauthorized summon, that's never happen since the incident with Fiddlesticks" he said to himself, Braig nodded "Yeah, and the odd thing is we can't find the summoner responsible, there is no trace of him in either the field of justice or the institute" he informed.

Zalith raised an eyebrow "So that means the only possible is, the summoner is not in the institute" Braig's eyes widened "B-but that is near impossible, a regular summon from the summoning room already uses a huge amount of mana, even that the runes in the room help direct the summoned champions to their destination, are you implying that someone is skilled enough to summon a random champion wherever he likes?" he asked.

The Head summoner nodded "It's never been unheard of, there have been... cases of skilled summoners, summoning champions for their own gain, besides the master summoners are able to use this skill quite easily" he stated, Braig sighed "Very well sir, but what about Vayne's death count, I'm afraid that this might alarmed the other summoners" he informed, Zalith stared at shifting numbers and sighed "Just tell them that It's a glitch, they'll believe It, they always do" Zalith told the watchman.

Braig nodded, he closed his eyes and glowed, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and stopped glowing "I've informed the match examiner, so what should we do about this guy?" Braig asked, Zalith stared at the silhouette and asked "Do you have a screenshot of this 'Killer' summon" Braig thought for a moment and nodded.

He clasped his hands together, and dismissed the leader-board, he then swung them opened summoning translucent images of the field of justice, he then swiped his hands causing multiple pictures of the battles in said field to pass by with a blur.

Until it stops at an image of a man in his mid-twenties laying on the ground, wearing a bloodstained white hoodie, blue denim jeans and red sneakers, a rather pathetic looking kitchen knife was beside the body, unfortunately the shot was from the side and was unable to get a clear shot of his face, the only distinguishable feature was his raven-black hair and his white skin.

Zalith gestured with his hands signalling Braig to continue, with a nod he swiped his hand the picture passed and revealed another more gruesome one, the man had already stood up and had plunged a knife into Vayne's chin, one of the Night Hunter's bolt was lodged in his right shoulder, the shot showed a bit more of his face, his skin was definitely white, and his eyes were black and were dilated, but no unique features were present.

Zalith raised an eyebrow, so Vayne was killed by this 'Killer' "Braig" Zalith started, the watchman turned to the Head summoner "When did this happen?" Braig pressed a finger on his temple "About six minutes after he was summoned" Zalith's eyebrows rose in surprised, within just a few minutes he had easily taken down a champion, Braig then continued "It shocked me, he seems so human and... uhh regular, I didn't think he could dispatched Vayne that quickly" he finished.

Zalith looked at the watchman confused "What do you mean by 'seems'" he asked, Braig winced and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Wellll, we captured another shot and, let's just say his um, facial features are, wrong" he stammered out "Wrong?" said Zalith questionable.

Braig gulped "I'll just show you then" With a swipe of his hand the next picture appeared It was an overhead shot and the summon just so happen to be laughing, though It was very blurry.

Braig cursed and kept swiping his hand, causing the picture to either zoom or shrink, while Zalith leaned in to examined the picture, from the constant zooming and shrinking he could find some feature about his face, his face was unmistakably white, black eyes and a red line stretched over his cheeks.

"I don't see the pr-" his sentence was cut short when the image cleared, while it was zoomed in, needless to say Zalith had never leaned back in shock that far in his life, Braig apologized and shrunk the image and revealed the image of the man standing over Vayne's corpse.

"By the gods" Zalith muttered under his breath as he stared at the horrifying face of the man, the bleached white skin, the burnt eyelids and the carved smile, normally this type of pain inflicted would be the norm in the league, If the victim wasn't inflicted by It before entering the league.

This man wasn't in the league, and he was summoned just recently, so there was no way he could these scars in any league battles, and the most disturbing part, he was human, he wasn't a beast, nor a voidling, from his attire he didn't even seem to be part of any military forces, he was a civilian, a regular human.

Zalith breathing hitched as he imagine what this man went through to received this kind of pain, Braig looked at the head worriedly "Sir are you okay?" he asked, Zalith shook his head and nodded.

He turned the watchman "Keep him alive, If he dies the revival would not recognize him but will try to revive him, because of his lack of connection to the league that would break the game" he informed darkly, Braig nodded "Yes sir I'll try and not cause any trouble" With a salute he waved his hand over the window shrinking It to It's original size, and then 'poofed' out of existence.

Zalith resting his head on his fist, and smiled just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff laughed heartily as he planted his foot on the midget's wooden face and kicked him off, pulling his knife free in the process, he ignored the frantic golds numbers that kept appearing every time he killed one of the tiny creatures, he was worried when they came in unreal numbers and had a plank of wood for a face, and were carrying rather frightening weapons, but when they did less damage than Rake after he cut his nails, he smiled and enjoy the massacre, though he wished that the bodies remain instead of disappearing though.

Jeff swung his right arm and slit the throat of one of the tiny creatures, using the same arm he flipped his knife and held in a backwards grip, he brought over his head and slammed it down on another creature, twisting the knife violently before he pulled it out and then he promptly kicked the dead creature before it disappeared.

One of the creature managed to sneak up on Jeff and gave a powerful whack to the back of his knees with it's weapon causing them to buckle, another took the opportunity and smacked him right in his eye, he yelled in surprise and stumbled back, and fell flat on his back, immediately the creature jumped on Jeff, intent to beat the ever living crap out of him.

Jeff shielded himself with his left hand as the creatures continued to pummel, Jeff was honestly having fun, instead of the usual 'No don't come near me, ah stay away' these things were fighting back and that gave him a rush.

With a smile, he pulled back his right arm and delivered a wild swing, knocking the midgets off of him, he jumped up and grabbed one of them he slammed it on the ground and threw the poor creature, it smashed into their friends and they laid motionless before they disappeared.

Jeff laughed and rolled his right shoulder, glad that it was healing thanks to the high quality material that wrapped the wound, human flesh, Vayne's flesh to be exact, he returned to her body when his shoulder wouldn't stopped bleeding and carved a bit of flesh to cover his wound, making sure that her outer skin touched the wound.

This was thanks to one of the pasta doctors back home, or as he would call him 'Psycho Nazi German doctor from World War 2' had given him a tip that human flesh was effective as a bandage, and with Jeff having no other medical items It was his only chance.

He twirled his knife and continued walking through, as he would call it, the seizure forest and ignored the tiny battle cries of the midgets, the female's voice would occasionally boomed out to declare another kill, he had stopped trying to find any of his 'friends' after six minutes of screaming, he decided If he could find someone maybe they would help him, as long as they didn't start beating him with sticks.

After a while Jeff was wandering again, he groaned and tried to think of any survival tips, one came mind from one his buddies, dear ol Slender told him to look at the sky, the sun rises from the east and sets on the west, sure directions were useless but it was better than nothing, with that he turned to the sky, his stared at the sun which was still in the same position when he woke up, he waited a few minutes yet the sun didn't move an inch, then Jeff came to a conclusion "The sun is fucked up" then another tip came to mind, Rake being the forest dweller informed him that moss grows the south side of the trees, he went to the nearest tree and circled It, nothing, he then went to another tree, finding nothing.

He groaned and bang his head against the tree in frustration, he was lost, alone, probably hungry and most importantly LOST, he turned around and tried to find anything that would help him, when suddenly a bright light smashed into the back of his head, he whirled around and spotted more midgets, one of them was wearing a cone hat and was holding a staff, which was glowing slightly.

The cone hat midget lowered the staff, Jeff 'narrowed' his eyes "Don't You D-" his warning was cut short when a bright ball of light slammed into his face, knocking his head back, Jeff went silent as his head returned to It's normal position, the midgets with melee weapons, advanced on Jeff, his head snapped up and his face showed pure rage, with a frighting growl he charged forward and met with the midgets.

Ezreal sighed as he listened to Jinx constant babbling, he wouldn't mind of his lane partner would tell stories, heck he found some of the greatest tombs because of that, but if the stories were total nonsense, he just can't seem to care.

"And then Fishbones go 'But Jinx you need to save up on money' and I said, are you even paying attention Ez?" she suddenly asked, Ezreal gave her an annoyed glance "Not exactly" he replied bluntly.

Jinx pouted "You should learn to listen to what girls say" she scolded, Ezreal got ready to tone her rambling out, until Jinx said (With a grin I might add) "Who knows maybe that Lux chick will actually like you back" Ezreal nearly choked on his spit.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" he spluttered, Jinx waged her index finger "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ez you know more than to question a woman's intuition, I can read people better than Swain" then she took out a piece of paper from one of the bullet casings "It's also waaaay more easier if I read their diary though" Ezreal stared at the paper for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Where did you get that?" he exclaimed in shock, Jinx waved the paper in front of her "Durr from your room, where else would I ste- I mean acquire such excellent reading material" Jinx smiled while Ezreal processed the information, then a question popped in his head "How did you get in my room?" he asked.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Lock picking is one of my many talents" Ezreal gave her a look "My doors use ancient keys that i find in dungeons, and powerful puzzle locks, what kind of lock-pick do you use?" With a (rather sadistic) grin Jinx brought out Fishbones, her rocket launcher "Just the greatest lock-pick in existence" Ezreal gave her a deadpan stare "So that's why my repair bill is always so high" he muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud growl, they turned to the source and found a single champion currently fending off a blue minion wave, using a rather dinky knife, most of the minions were melee minions and there were only one or two caster minions, which was odd considering how long the match had been going on.

Though what surprised Jinx was, he looked like a person that would live in a suburban home with a family of four, he looked so normal, other than the unsettling (Awesome for her) white skin, scar on his cheeks, his very very thick mascara, and his (Pretty badass) skills with the small knife, that was ripping through the minions.

"I don't remember seeing him at the summoners platform, who is that guy?" Ezreal asked, Jinx shrugged, she pulled out her lazer gun and aimed It at the champion.

Ezreal turned to her "What are you doing?" Jinx closed one of her eyes to focus on the man "Just checking If I can shot a hole through his chest" she got reading to pull the trigger when Ezreal suddenly grabbed It, she turned to the explorer with a glare "Come on, he's fighting blue minions, we're on blue team, we need a kill now" she exclaimed.

Ezreal looked shocked as he stared the man "If that's the case, then why he kicking purple minions like footballs?" Jinx turned to the man and Ezreal was true to his words.

The man was hacking at a blue minion, he wretch his knife out by pivoting on his heels, there he noticed that more minions, though they were purple minions, were charging at him, he growled and delivered a swift kick to one of them sending It crashing into a tree.

Jinx gave a confused stare, she elbowed the explorer, who kept staring at the man with a slightly horrified expression, and asked "Yo Ez, you're smart aren't you, care explaining to me how he can do that, cause I want to do that" Ezreal just gasped "Forget that did you see his face?" he asked Jinx with wide eyes.

Jinx turned to the champion, and saw his burnt eyes, white face and smile carved into his cheeks, and frankly It didn't even bother her, in fact it made him look badass "So he's white, uses burnt eyes as a replacement for mascara and screwed up on his lipstick, so what, one of our regular champion is huge ass maggot and you're freaking out on whitey over there?" Ezreal opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find one, he didn't know why but the sight of the man seem to bring terro in his heart, but what Jinx said made sense, which was terrifying in its own rights, as they had been more terrifying creatures in the league.

"Where the fuck are all these midgets coming from!" His thoughts were cut by an angry shout by the champion, Jinx laughed out loud.

Jeff snarled as he stomped on another one of the hoodie midget, his head snapped downward as another light ball smashed into the back of his head, he grabbed a wooden midget and threw It at the cone hat creature, more appeared and Jeff was started to get tired, "Where the fuck are all these midgets coming from!" he screamed in frustration.

A laugh from his side caught his attention, he turned and found two people standing, one was a woman, her blue hair was braided in two very long ponytails while a tuft of It covered one her eyes that were a bright shade of pink, she was barely wearing anything other than the triangle shaped straps and her torn jeans that reached up to her thighs, there were however bullet casings over her body, a minigun was slung over her back and carried a rocket launcher with a shark head in her hands.

The other was another woman, wait Jeff focused on the second one a bit more, oh he was a dude weird. Anyway the man had blond hair with goggles in them, blue eyes that had a weird triangle mark under both of them, he was wearing a blue scarf, a shirt with the same colour with a brown jacket over It, his blue pants had belts on the waist upper thigh and knees along with brown shoes, the most noticeable thing was the brown gauntlet on his right arm that had a blue orb on the back of his hand.

The blue hair woman suddenly hefted her rocket launcher to eye level, Jeffs eyes widened, he quickly rolled to the side as the rocket barely missed him, his body was sent flying when the rocket exploded, he landed on the ground with a thud and banged his head on the ground.

With a grunt he propped himself up with his elbow to survey the damage, surprisingly there was no damage to the trees or environment what so ever, and the only creatures that were destroyed were the hoodie ones.

Which unfortunately for Jeff left him as the only target for the wooden face creatures, shit.

Quickly getting to his feet, Jeff didn't even get a chance to raise his arms as one of the wooden face slammed into his stomach, causing him to double over,a light of energy blasted into him knocking him back, his vision blurred but was able to make the outline of one more midget, that was in mid jump ready to 'finish' him off.

With a grunt his arm shot forward and impaled the short creature, with his equally short knife, It writhed for a bit before it went limp, then promptly disappeared.

Jeff stared at the remaining creatures, thankfully only five were left since the Blue haired woman's rocket destroyed the hoodie ones.

Flipping his knife into a backhand grip he charged at the creatures, With a powerful swing he nearly decapitated one ofthem and plunged in a knife into another, he pulled out his knife and stumbled back from exhaustion, Jeff panted as he concentrated on the remaining creatures, two stick users and one cone hat.

Cone hat fired a blast, and learning from his past mistakes Jeff moved to the side as the ball passed by, the creatures had already begun charging towards him, one of the two swung it's stick directly into his shin, Jeff didn't even move at the hit, raising a foot he stomped on the wooden face ad crushed It with ease.

The second one ran up and swiped his weapon at Jeff's feet, tripping him up, with Jeff on the floor, cone hat fired another blast while sticks was hitting Jeff's face repeatedly, suddenly Jeff grabbed the creature and used it as a shield for the blast.

Only for the orb to ignore the creature and once again hit him in the face, knocking Jeff on his back, causing the woman to laugh again.

The creature then continued with it's attack after wiggling out of his grasp, the midget got about three hits before Jeff sunk his knife into the side of it's head, he got up from his down position, after the creature disappeared, and glared at the last midget.

Jeff ran towards the creature, dodging or enduring any blast that it fired at him, when he close enough he grabbed cone hat and kept running until he slammed the midget into a tree, he yanked the staff from it's little hand and threw it over his shoulder, with the knife that was already at it's 'neck' (Hey he had to hold it somehow) he slit it's throat and watch with sick glee as it gurgled it's last breathe.

As the creature disappeared so did Jeff's adrenaline, immediately he slumped over and and tried to catch his breath, a whistle to his side caused him to turn to his head.

And stare at the two, one of which was pointing her mini gun at him, that looked ready to fight to the death, "Aw shi-" he was interrupted when the blonde kid suddenly appeared in front of him and decked him in the shnoze.


	4. Chapter 4

Braig took a deep breath and let it out as he entered his room, a regular summoner room with a large bed, personal refrigerator, kitchen space, wardrobe and bathroom, taking a seat on his bed, he slipped his right hand into his summoner robes he pulled out a plain crystal orb, something you would see in carnivals.

Concentrating on his mana, he poured a large amount of it into the orb, causing it to glow brightly, a blank transparent window appeared above it, Looking around him to make sure he was alone in his room, he placed his hands on the window, glowing immediately on touch.

After a few seconds the glowing subsided, he took his hand off the window, which now read

'Unlock?'

He lifted his hand and touched the orb, the window disappeared, as soon as he did it began glowing even brighter than before, Braig felt immense power course through him, after a few seconds, the glowing dimmed down a bit, and the feeling reduced slightly.

The message 'Welcome Sharpshooter' was displayed in the orb before it disappeared, he lifted up his left hand, which was encased in a colorless aura and clenched it into a fist, the aura spread out and covered every inch of the room.

Suddenly a spider fell from the ceiling, gaining a yelp of shock from the watchman as it landed by his bed, the spider laid limp as Braig slowly inched closer towards it, he levitated the arachnid with his magic, hovering the thing away from the bed, and then proceeded to turn the creature into ash.

Somewhere a red eyed woman with spider legs behind her back suddenly gasped, a look of sheer horror was plastered on her face, the group of spiders around her looked down solemnly, "No, Petey" she whispered under her breath.

Back to Braig, He levitated the remains into his dust bin, muttering his dissatisfaction along the way, after disposing of the spider he returned his attention back to his orb.

Without even moving a finger the battlefield which held the unauthorized summon appeared in front of him cleared of the fog of war, Braig chuckled "Gotta love the watchmen perks", the field moved by itself as it searched for said summon.

The words 'Keep him alive' rung in his head, Braig shook his head not knowing why the head summoner would put his faith into him, thankfully the match was close to an end, but that doesn't mean that the summon would survive.

'Damn I haven't felt this nervous since I first joined the league' he said in his head, the battlefield blurred by until it stopped at three champions currently engaged in battle, there he noticed that the 'Killer' was facing off against the Prodigal Explorer and The Loose Cannon, and he was losing.

Due to Jinx's constant assault with her mini-gun Pow-Pow, and Ezreal's trick shots as well as his arcane shift, the 'Killer' couldn't land a decent hit , he watched as he tried to land a swing on Ezreal only to stumble forward when the Explorer blink away, he cringed when the man got send flying back by a stray rocket from Jinx.

Braig poured more mana into his orb and prepared to enter the mind of the 'Killer', he expected the mental wall he would run into and prepared to simply ram through It, due to the summon hasn't gone through the league's judgment.

What he didn't expect was the mental wall to literally fling him out of the Killer's mind, the force was strong Braig nearly dropped his orb, he stared at the unauthorized summon to see him clutched his head in pain, before getting punched by Ezreal.

Braig stared at the man with disbelief, he expected the mental wall to stop him not throw him out of his head, gritting his teeth, he poured even more mana and tried again.

Once again he hit the mental wall and this time he wasn't flung out of his head, but he was putting up a bigger fight, taking a deep breathe he poured even more mana and pushed through, oblivious to the pained grunts of the summon.

Braig pushed one final time and got through he felt his mind fused prematurely with the 'Killer's' but It was enough, he smiled triumphantly and returned his gaze to the summon kneeling on the ground, he waited for man to say something, he waited for few seconds and got nothing.

Until he heard whispering, he sighed in relief thinking he had broken the 'Killer', before he could give a mental reply, more voices joined in on the whispering. Braig grunted in discomfort as the voice grew louder and louder, until he could hear what they were saying.

Murder.

The voices got progressively louder until one of them starting screaming, he covered his ears and looked at the summon, seemingly unfazed by the horrible voices as he continued to fight the two champions, though despite the screaming Braig heard a soft voice, It was faint being drowned out by the screaming but he could hear It, it sounded afraid but said calming words.

Braig growled, he increased the amount of mana he was using and dispelled the voices, forcing them back into the head of their owner, he eyes widened as he saw the summon repeatedly stab the explorer suddenly doubled over allowing Jinx to brake the two up with a single shot of her electric gun letting Ezreal to escape.

Braig was getting worried, the summon was twitching from the electrical shock and even though he didn't have an official 'health bar', as it appeared as garbled as his name, he could see the damage he had sustained, not wanting to take any more risk, concentrating once more he activated a recall spell though he kept pouring his mana rather than stopping.

The result? The recall following the movements of the summon, who had recovered from his shock and is currently charging towards his two attackers, he pulled his fist back and threw it forward, before disappearing in the recall flash before it could connect.

* * *

Jeff was having a terrible day, wait no terrible seems a bit to light, how about Jeff was having a Monday, yeah that's more accurate.

Jeff was having a Monday, first he finds himself in a strange forest, then he gets beat up by midget, after that he nearly got his ass handed to him by a girl and a blonde and lastly when he tried to punch said girl and blonde he suddenly found himself running straight into a tree, and that is not fun.

So Jeff lied on the ground groaning, apparently done with the day he could feel some of the bullets he was showered with slip out of his body, the burn scars from the blondes weird glove and his right hand was still twitching with electricity, "Oh well" he chuckled "Atleast It was fun"

_I don't think nearly dying would be fun 'Killer' _A voice suddenly said in his head, Jeff looked to find the speaker though no one was around, he groaned "Great I'm already reaching that stage of the crazies, next thing I know is that they start having personalities" he said to himself.

_I assure you that your sanity is rather fine _the voice replied, slightly concerned. Jeff glared into the sky "And I get a concerned little pussy, I guess I owe Hoody ten bucks" he muttered to himself.

As Jeff continued to lay on the ground, he heard the sound of humming, the Killer shot up and turned towards the voice and saw a little girl in a dress merrily skip past him "Sally?" he called out in surprise, _No that's Annie _The voice corrected, but Jeff just ignored it.

Getting up, Jeff approached the girl paying no heed to the warnings that the voice was shouting at him.

"Sally" Jeff called out again causing the little girl to turn and around, both sides froze as they stared at each other.

Jeff looked utterly confused, he could've sworn that he saw the young chocolate haired girl when she skipped by, instead he was staring at a girl with red hair that had a headband with cat ears, her dress was more of a violent than pink and was carrying a backpack, the only thing that resembled Sally was her green eyes.

The little girl however was waiting for Jeff to make a move so she could defend herself, a small fireball in her hand just in case.

"Sally?" Jeff said slowly, the girl giggled and dropped her fireball "Nope, my name's Annie, what's yours mister?" Annie asked with a smile, Jeff looked at her and smirked "My name's Jeff" he held out his blood soaked hand, to which Annie shook with glee.

The girl then looked up at Jeff "Mister Jeff, will you help me with something?" Annie asked innocently, Jeff kept his knife in his pocket "Help you with what?" Annie giggled "Hel me find Tibbers, he's a bear" she said happily, Jeff stared at her for a while, and then shrugged "Eh why not" Annie smiled and took Jeff's arm, leading the way.

* * *

Braig stared at his orb in disbelief, one second Jeff was a psychopathic murderer and the next he's helping little kids, maybe he was crazy after all.

"Oh well, at least with the Dark Child he less chance of dying" Braig said to himself as he monitored the two.

"Hey Annie"

"What is it mister Jeff?"

"Do you know anyone named Michael Jackson?"

"No, why?"

Sigh "Oh no reason"

For some reason Braig felt like face palming at Jeff's question.

* * *

A/N Reason why Annie wasn't freaked out is because, she has a freaking Shadow Bear as a pet and a mummy as her friend and shipping partner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kidneys" Blurted out Jeff as the rapier's final strike pierced his hip, he curled his left fist and punched the woman responsible, which in turn caused the rapier to be painfully yanked out.

Clutching the stab wound he gave the woman a glare "Freaking hell I have more cuts from your fucking needle than a gun" Jeff panted and wiped his hand on his stomach and chest, the white hoodie was slowly getting redder by the moment "And teleportation really?" he spat angrily, the woman looked at Jeff perplexed, before her face hardened when the psycho charged forward.

Jeff as usual made a wild swing which the woman effortlessly parried sending the killer reeling back a bit, grunting Jeff swung his left leg but the woman easily took a step back, growling in annoyance he stabbed his knife forward, which was easily side-stepped, and stumbled forward on his right foot.

The woman took the chance and lunged towards his, her rapier was aiming for his heart, Jeff twisted his body just enough so that the blade pierce his middle chest instead, the force knocked him down, but Jeff being Jeff had grabbed the thin sword and dragged the owner along with him sending them both tumbling down.

The two fell with Jeff at the bottom, the rapier, which was still inside of him, shifted a bit to the right and because of the impact of the fall went in deeper until the tip was poking out of his back, this was very annoying for Jeff.

His left hand released its grip on the thin sword and grabbed the woman around the throat, his rough hands tightened around it while his demented eyes twitched once "Fuck" he slammed he knife HARD into the woman's stomach, blood sprouted out of the wound while she let out a pained gasp "your" he twisted the knife and yanked it out forcing out more blood from the gash it created "oversized" he raised his hand over his head and slammed it down, the woman tried to grab the hand but only accomplished in getting her hand stabbed through so that the knife could jam itself into her forehead, the woman's body shook in pain "needle" he finished, bringing his foot up his chest and kicking the woman off of him, the knife dragged down her face splitting it into two, she landed a few feet in front of him with a small thud, the voice booming out his kill followed.

Standing up slowly he took a deep breath and flinched when the thin blade touched his lung, he grabbed the handle and yanked it out in one swift pull, Jeff stumbled when his vision faded from the blood loss, he hunched over and coughed heavily, blood fell from his mouth some fell on his sneakers and pants while the rest splattered on the ground.

If Jeff could blink he would've done so at the sheer amount of crimson liquid that spilled on the ground "Are you okay mister Jeff" the concerned voice of Annie called, Jeff raised his head and turned to the child who was covered in ash "Yeah I'm fine, just not used to seeing so much of my own blood" he muttered weakly, he wobbled slightly and fell forward on his stomach, dropping the rapier in the process.

"Ugggghhh, I feel like shit" Jeff groaned, _Well then I can probably help with that_ the voice in his head said "No you can't, you're a voice concerned pussy" Jeff stated, _As I've said before my name is Sharpshooter, and I can help with your needle wounds _the voice retorted with annoyance, slowly pushing himself into into a keeling position he glared into space "Yeah, how?" he asked sarcastically _Like this_ voice said smugly.

A green glow suddenly surrounded Jeff _Now relax while I heal you_ voice stated, Jeff only looksed at his currently glowing body with interest "Huh neat, I don't even feel a th-" Jeff suddenly started screaming as he felt his flesh suddenly stretched, then he felt it get knit together when the flesh met, after a few seconds, which felt much longer to Jeff, it stopped.

_See it what did I te- _"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Jeff cut off the voice in his head, he seemed to have forgotten that Annie was with him, said girl tilted her head in confusion at the strange word. Jeff rubbed the area where he was healed, shuddering at the weird raw feeling from It, he then glared at space again _What, you felt pain? _Voice asked surprised. "Of course I fucking felt pain, when you pulled my skin like it was some kind of rubber" Jeff growled, he then rubbed where he had healed, noticing his skin felt tingly.

_Well I'm sorry, the champions here are usually unfazed by the healing _voice apologized, Jeff groaned and stood up "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not a champion. Psychotic motherfucker is more like it" he said with a smirk. "Um mister Jeff" Annie's voice caused the killer to remember the kid was still with him, turning towards her the girl had a confused look on her face "What does 'Fack' mean?" she asked innocently.

Jeff looked at her with surprise while he heard voice laugh in his head.

* * *

"So what was up with white face back there?" Jinx said to Ezreal, casually shooting out a rocket into a super minion, grinning when it was blown to pieces. Ezreal Arcane shifted around an attack from a beaten down Vi, then blinking right in front of her, he raised his hand and shot her point blank in the face, her lifeless body dropped to its knees before falling backwards. Jinx chortled "Nice one blondie, so about the w-" "I don't know Jinx, If I knew I would have told you the last FIVE TIMES you asked me, but I haven't told you, which means I don't know anything about that freak" Ezreal exclaimed in irritation. Jinx scoffed "Killjoy."

The two were closing in on the purple teams Nexus, for some odd reason the champions were being taken out by some other duo in the forest and that gave Ezreal and Jinx a huge opportunity to end the battle. The two kept moving forward, the occasion declaration of a destroyed turret tower, which was very little now, would boom out in the sky. "Look don't think about that too much okay, you're still too young to fully understand that" A rather familiar voice to Explorer and Loose Cannon came from the nearby trees "Why would people make a word just to be mean to people"the sound of their jungler Annie replied to the first voice.

A grin grew on Jinx's face "No, way" while a horrified look etched itself into Ezreal's.

As they expected terrifying white faced walked out of the forest and into the lane accompanied by the Dark Child Annie. The young girl noticed the duo first and waved, which was followed by Jeff, whose eyes widened as he noticed the two. "Yo-" before Ezreal couldn't finish that word, a knife spun through the air and jammed itself into his throat. Taking a step back in shock, a hand went to his neck as he garbled out his words. A body slammed into him knocking him to the ground, a rough hand push his head upwards, staring right into angry yet gleeful black eyes.

Ezreal felt the knife get pulled out with the grace of a drunken senior, it was then quickly plunged back into his throat. Ezreal could only gasped in pain and choke on his blood as the man continued this over and over. Until eventually everything went black.

Jinx watched as he continued to stab her laning partner for a while with a smirk "Yo, whitey, you done yet?" she asked, after his extra sixth stab he pulled his knife out and took a deep breath "Yeah I'm cool" he stated with a sigh. Standing up while wiping his knife on his very bloodstained hoodie he turn to the Loose Cannon. "Mister Jeeeeeffff, you not supposed to kill your team-mates" Annie whined, she looked disappointed that they had one less champion to help take down the Nexus. Jinx giggled "Don't worry kiddo, with the skills that red face has there, we should handle those losers at the Nexus just fine" she reassured the Dark Child.

* * *

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at the words "So you're telling me there are more of them?" he asked, pink eyes nodded "Oh yeah whitey, say how about you help us take care of them at the Nexus" she then pointed at Blondie's corpse "And I'll forget you knifed Ez to death, whadayasay?" she offered. With a smile "I say I require your name first" he stated as he rubbed his face with his sleeves, pink-eyes rolled "Jinx, which stands for Jinx obviously. I love guns, explosions and everything in between, and I hateee thinking" she ended with a whine, though this only made Jeff smile "We'll get along juuuuust fine Jinx" he said.

_Oh you remember her name, but not mine?_ Voice lamented "Not now C.S. I have people to kill" Jeff retorted.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff winced at the explosion from Jinx's rocket, while there was no debris or shrapnel or whatever it was that came from rocket, the force was still distracting to the killer. Still the distraction wasn't enough for Vayne, who he had sworn that he'd already kill, to escape from him. In fact the explosion actually caused him to jab his knife a little bit too high and he had accidently stabbed her jugular whilst he was aiming for her chest. He quickly pulled his knife out from the gurgling woman's throat and pushed her back causing her to tumble onto the floor, Jeff quickly followed up by stomping her left knee. Vayne in her pained state pulled the trigger on her crossbow, lodging a bot right into his stomach.

"Shit" Jeff cursed as he spat out blood, the force from the shot made him stagger back, giving the shade wearing woman to recover and stand back up. Right before a rocket, a HUGE one blasted her into a red gory mist, the explosion sent Jeff flying back and landed flat on his back, hitting his head on the stone ground.

"Vayne has been slain"The voice boomed

Groaning, he saw black spot dancing around his vision, his sway as he attempted to stand up. He managed to get on his knees, before a searing migraine made him clutch his head, this was followed by a small puke of blood erupting from his mouth. He turned his head to the gun-nut "Watch it will ya?! You're gonna blow me to pieces if you keep doing that" He snapped. Jinx shrug, and gave him a smirk "Then get out of the way" she told him jokingly.

Jeff rolled his eyes and tried to stand once more, before he was reminded of the bolt in his stomach. He grabbed the bolt and pulled it out, gritting his teeth as it left a large tear in his stomach "I won't be eating for a while" he muttered to himself as he threw the crossbow ammunition into a bush. He got to his feet and suppressed himself from vomiting anymore blood. He shook his head and slapped himself a couple of times, his energy returned as the migraine disappeared. _Okay killer? _Voice sounded his concern, Jeff nodded "Yeah, I'm good. So the Blue tower thing?" He asked. _Keep hacking at It, just keep hacking at it until it explodes and watch out for enemies _Voice informed.

Grabbing his knife that was knocked from his hand he rushed towards the 'Nexus' as C.P. had told him and proceeded to hack at it together with Annie who was (From a distance) throwing her fireballs at the tower. As Jeff continued hacking at the tower, he felt his bloodlust spark for some reason, but he wasn't complaining his smile turned into a grin as the feeling washed over him, he felt his slashes go faster and harder.

He too into this he didn't here Annie calling out his name, before.

**SHIRK**

Jeff stopped mid swing to register the feeling of _another_ foreign object in his stomach, he looked at his stomach to see a familiar needle poking through it. 'God dammi-' before he could finish that thought, the rapier was pulled out of his body. Jeff quickly ducked down as the rapier missed his head by a few inches. He bended his head forward slamming it back, hitting the woman underneath her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs.

A scream of pain, as well as the smell of fire followed with Fiora's (He remembered her name when C.P. warned him during the first encounter) lack of presence behind him cause him to yell out a thanks to the kid. He turned to Fiora, who was holding her face in agony, and readied his knife.

He however did not get a chance to swing said knife, a bola suddenly wrapped itself around the woman, which then a FUCKING white tiger, with cool-ass armour bowled her over, followed with violent stabbings from his equally cool-ass hunting knife. The tiger finished his kill and stood back up, he turned to Jeff, and recoiled slightly at his appearance, the killer only smirked "Good kitty" he said with a mocking click of his tongue.

_Uh Killer, that's Rengar you shouldn't play around with him _Voice told him like the concerned pussy he was. Jeff chuckled at C.P. warning but he decided to follow it just because he can, he kept his smirk at the tiger "Thanks there Rengar" along with a tilt of his head. The tiger nodded curtly and turned his attention to the Nexus, prompting Jeff to do the same.

Soon two more people joined in smashing the Nexus, one was blondie who was hesitant when he saw Jeff but joined in the smashing. The other was a white haired chick with bandages and a broken sword. There a small problem when the chick tried to attack him, but Jeff showed that he was on the same side by killing a small raccoon that had gotten to close to her (By C.P's. advice). With the six of them they manage to destroy the already weakened tower. The six cheered in victory. Annie had even shook Jeff's hand with a smile, something that the killer returned.

* * *

Braig let out a sigh of relief followed by wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He stared the orb and smiled in triumph, he managed to take control of an unauthorized summon, keep him alive as well as winning the match. He felt a bit guilty and he could already expect the huge reports of a glitch in the Field of Justice about a sudden champion, but he reveled in victory he could achieve.

Still one more problem probed the Watchmen's mind, how he could get Jeff out of the Field of Justice. He saw the other champions disappear one by one, while the Killer was looking around confused. Once more he gather his mana, it was risky but it was that or nothing.

"Okay killer, don't freak out I'm gonna get you out of there" Braig stated, '_How?' _ was his reply. Braig smiled "With magic" he said happily. He could see him rolled his insane eyes as he crossed his arms '_This is going to hurt very much isn't it?' _He asked again. Braig chuckled "Well, it should leave you with your body parts in the right places, and it should heal those wounds you gotten" he informed.

Jeff shook his head '_Well what choice do I have, but If I find my foot on my arms, I'm going to find you and rip your jaw off' _He threatened. Braig gulped and prayed to the gods that his spell would work "S-sure, don't worry about it" he said nervously.

Taking a deep breathe, Braig concentrated his mana on the Killer. He proceeded to cast something similar to a recall spell, though this time he focused the location of his teleportation to the blue team summoning chamber. He kept increasing his mana so the spell wouldn't falter, but not too much to avoid any magical explosion from mana build up.

'_Cool, teleportation' _He heard Jeff mutter. Still he didn't let it break his focus, with a powerful surge the summoner activated the spell, and with a painful tug felt the premature mind link break.

Once that was settle, and the slight headache was gone he gathered his mana again and summoned the window to inform Zalith.

* * *

Jeff's vision turned from a battlefield with a broken device, to a room filled with runes. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a platform. He took a deep breath and to his surprise his wounds did heal. He laughed lightly "This shit would be great if It happened all the time" he said to himself.

A shocked yelp and a thud suddenly resonated in the room, he looked and saw on five higher platforms were people in purple robes, looking similar to the those he had saw in church, before he went insane. Shocked expressions broke out in the rest as he gave each and every one of them a bored glance, normally he would've sunk his knife into them, but the battle had worn out any blood lust he had and frankly he was tired.

"Oh, there you are mister Jeff" Turning his head to the familiar voice he saw Annie and Jinx standing behind him, right by the door. Pink-eyes smirked "So what happened, server trouble or something?" she mentioned. Jeff shrugged "Eh, not my fault the voice in my head couldn't teleport me out of that place fast enough" he simply replied.

Annie gave a confused look "Voice in your head, do you mean your summoner?" she asked, Jeff just shrug "Heck If I know, cause the only thing I was told, was that he needed to keep me alive, he kept making me be careful and all of that. Got really annoying" he stated. Jinx scoffed "That's the point whitey, they need you alive so you can win the match" she went towards him and flicked his forehead "Jeez, It's like you just got here" she remarked. Jeff gave her an unamused look "Well excuse me, you gun nut" he responded.

At this point the other summoners were looking at the three with a mixture of fear and surprise. To see the Loose Cannon and the Dark Child talk so normally to the glitch that had appeared in their match. With both the female champions potential to level the institute in seconds, as well as the violent fighting style they had seen Jeff use. All five of them were hoping that neither attributes would rub off on either of them.

Before they could speculate anymore a group of summoners suddenly entered the room. While there were wearing the traditional purple robes, these ones had runes on the hood, they were very faint but were still there. "We are looking for a champion, named Jeff the Killer" the one in front said.

Said killer turned towards them, moving away from Jinx and Annie "Yeah what do you want?" He asked loudly. The group of summoners looked at Jeff and like many others flinched at his appearance, the one who had called for him stepped forward hesitantly "Y-you're needed by Elders on the orders of Head Summoner Zalith."

Jinx jabbed Jeff with her elbow "Yo whitey what did you do to get those geezers on your ass?" she whispered to him. Jeff himself merely shrug "Eh, probably going to arrest me for killing, always do" he stated simply, Jinx arched an eyebrow "And you're just going to give in? Laaame" she said. Jeff scoffed "Screw off" he returned his attention to the summoners "Hey, what happens If I say that I don't want to follow you?" he hollered.

As soon as he said that one of the summoners snapped her fingers, blue tendrils immediately shot towards Jeff. The tendrils begun wrapping themselves around him until he couldn't move. All the while Jeff screamed "What the fff-freak?!"

Once he was nice and secured the summoner who had tied him up pulled on an invisible string, yanking Jeff towards them. One of them grimaced and voiced his dissatisfaction at the Killer's scarred face when he got closer "He better pay us extra for this" he said in annoyance.

"Just carry him to the Elders hall would you" The summoner who tied Jeff up replied. She received a mumbled grumble from him as he picked up the tied up killer and angry cursing from Jeff who was trashing in his bonds.

The group left for the Elders hall leaving Jinx, Annie as well as the summoners in the room confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff's bored gaze met with the elder's hesitant ones. The killer, who was still tied up, looked at each of them, noticing that despite that they were suppose to the elders, some looked way too young. His eyes trailed away from the geezers to glance at the group- plus one- that carried him here, those pieces of shit.

He returned his eyes to the 'elders', who were still silent, as they have been for the past three minutes. "So are we just going to sit here in awkward silence or something?" His voice, rough and hoarse caused the youngest of the elders to flinch.

Thankfully the elders began discussing amongst themselves, prompting Jeff to once again wander his eyes. He struggled against his bonds briefly, moving his arms and shaking his body side to side in an attempt to loosen them with no success. Grumbling, he looked towards the group, who were standing at the door, talking to the new guy.

Jeff sighed in boredom, he started counting in his head to pass the time.

"You there, what your name?" one of the elders asked suddenly, snapping Jeff out of his daze. He turned his eyes towards them and answered simply "Jeff." When he didn't say anymore they gave him questioning looks, "Your _full _name, please" another clarified. "No" was Jeff's blunt reply.

The elders looked at him with mixed expressions of both anger and exasperation. "Sir, we need your full name so that we can help you" one of them said politely, Jeff gave them a blank stare "Well I need my arms to grab things, and my legs to stand. You don't see me complaining do you?" he stated.

A twirl of a finger from one of them released Jeff from his magical bindings, much to his relief. He got up from the floor of the hall and gave a small stretch "Thanks you old fucks" He voiced his 'gratitude'. The elders made no reaction to his crude remark and instead gave him expectant looks, something that Jeff raised an eyebrow at "What?" he asked with irritation.

The youngest of them sighed "Jeff, we require your full name so that we can harmlessly integrate you into the league" he explained. Jeff crossed his arms "What if I don't want to join your league?" "Then we will have to terminate you, as a safety protocol" the all replied in unison.

* * *

Zalith smirked underneath his hood, 'Safety protocol, if they're going to make a bluff at least make it believable'. He looked at 'Jeff' with a cautious expression, he had seen the match he was fighting in, and how he was nearly killed by Jinx and Ezreal. 'Then again, with how dangerous he was' he trailed off in his head, remembering how he had manage to take down Fiora, despite being a normal human, well seemingly being a normal human.

Something still wasn't right with him, it wasn't because of his injuries, no he had gotten used to them after staring at them for a minute. It was the feeling of fear that he radiated, Zalith knew what fear felt like as he would both cause and feel them due to his high rank. Yet this summon, who was no more than a civilian, barring his psychotic mind, seem to exude enough fear to stun the elders.

He knew that something was up with him.

"Do I really need to give my full name?"

"Yes, for safety reasons."

"Can't you just make one up?"

"That wouldn't be optimal, as we won't have full information on you."

"Can't you just make it seem like you have full information on me?"

"Jeff, if you don't tell us willingly we will force it out of your mouth."

Of course that fear seemed to be a bit down-played as he watched him banter with the elders for his name.

"Okay fine, you old coots, I'll give you my fucking name" Jeff growled out, conceding defeat. He casted his eyes downwards, due to his inability to close them in annoyance. Suddenly, he snapped his head towards them "BUT, No one can know my full name get it!? Cause as far as they are concerned I'm just Jeff, get it!?" He snarled angrily, the cut smile showed more teeth than the mouth was supposed to. The elders simply nodded.

The killer sighed, he crossed his arms and looked downwards. Taking a deep breath he stated his name "My full name, is Jeffrey Alan Woods." Jeff ignored the smiles they were giving them as they wrote down his name in the air.

Once that was done, the name disappeared with a soft hum. One of the elders, who looked to be the oldest nodded at the killer, "Very well Jeffrey b-" "IT'S JUST JEFF OLD MAN" The killer interrupted angrily.

He didn't care that the old geezer's eyes narrowed at him, the bemused stares of the other elders didn't faze him and he didn't even see the shocked expressions of the ones that brought him here. "Like I said, It's just Jeff, not Jeffrey, no mister Alan Woods, no Jeffrey Woods and absolutely no Jeffrey Alan Woods. I gave you that name just so you would stop fucking asking for it, that doesn't mean you fuckers can use it. It's just Jeff, get It?" he ranted angrily, stopping himself short from throwing his knife.

A smirk grew on the old man's face "Really now, and what can you do, Jeffre-" the knife was barely millimeters away from his face, his withered eyes widened in shock. His instinctual reflex barely managed to stop the knife in time. Jeff himself was growling like an animal, right hand out stretched "LIKE. I. SAID. JUST. JEFF." He gritted out each word.

* * *

Zalith and his group were baffled, not by Jeff's violent outburst, no it was how close he had almost harmed the elders in his outburst. In all of Zalith's service the elders had a sort of aura that would make even the toughest of warriors to hesitant for even a second, one second was all they needed to neutralize whatever threat he could have.

But Jeff, he didn't even see the man falter in his throw, it was as if threatening powerful spell-casters was an everyday occurrence to him. Judging from how he did it so easily and without regard, it seemed that it was.

Suddenly any previous feelings of pity were overshadowed by fear.

* * *

Jeff took the knife away from the man, still shell-shocked. Despite the urge to stab him until his stomach was as empty as Jack's head, he knew that it wouldn't do him much, so he simply backed up to his position. Once more silence filled the hall, this time is was tense rather than awkward, well to them anyway.

"So, can I go know?" He asked, snapping them- excluding the old man- from their shocked silence. One of them cleared her throat, as if to save any authority she had "Well, we still have one more thing we need you to do. Before we give you your room."

Jeff rolled his eyes "Fine" he groaned, he pocketed the knife in his pants and stuff his hands in his hoody, "So what, I need to tell you more about my personal life or something?" he said sarcastically. The youngest of them chuckled nervously "Close, we need you to go through a Judgment" he informed, gaining a raised eyebrow from Jeff "Like divine Judgment or something? Cause if it is then I simply straight up, I'm going to hell" he remarked casually.

The youngest simply waved his hand in dismissal "No no, just a simple judgment that will open up your mind to the summoners. Nothing more, nothing less" he smiled when Jeff shrugged and nodded "Sure whatever."

"Excellent, you two" He pointed at the woman that had bound him and the man that had carried him "send Jeffr- um Jeff to the Reflection Chamber. Zalith contact the summoner that was assisting Jeff during the match" The summoners nodded. the woman once again snapped her fingers, though this time it only bounded Jeff's arms, much to his annoyance. The three escorted the grumbling killer to their destination.

* * *

Zalith watch Marrie and Holiv walked out the elders hall with the summon, he sighed and summoned the window again. This time it opened up to a tired looking Braig, who seemed to be looking over paper work "Yes, what do need, make it quick I'm busy" he said casually.

"My, is that the way you're supposed to greet a Head Summoner, Braig?" Zalith smirked as he nearly tore the paper he was holding, he looked at the window and stammered out a proper greeting, to which Zalith simply chuckled at. His let his smile drop, he looked at Braig seriously "Braig, I require your assistance again" he said firmly.

He couldn't blame him for grimacing, considering he was already swamped with paperwork, still he gave a nod and asked for his assignment. "I need you to perform Jeff's Judgment" with that, the tired look was replaced with a horrified one, Zalith shook his head "Look I now this is asking much, but you're the only who has, uh experience, with Jeff. Any other summoner and we might risk another incident like Teemo."

Zalith, Braig and the rest of his group shuddered. The watchman nodded curtly, he gave a salute, mutter something under his breath and closed the window. Done with his task, his group prepared to leave.

"Excuse me Zalith, we need to talk to you for a bit." The Head Summoner stopped at the female elder's, surprisingly, cold voice. "O-Of course" he hesitated a bit, he nodded towards the two and let them walk out before he turned to meet with the elders.


	8. Chapter 8

Braig walked through the hallways of the Institute, his hood brought over his head. The man walked with a noticeable slouch, but still had enough posture to give a small air of authority. The summoner passed by other summoners, some of which bowed to the Watchman as a sign of respect.

As of now the brunette was heading towards the Reflection Chamber, where he would delve into the mind of a Psychopathic maniac, who not only managed to take down multiple champions, but resisted and pushed back a spell meant to link his mind with others. Not only that, said killer also had little to none magic inside of him, which meant that the powerful champions that prided themselves in being unbeatable got killed (repeatedly) by a civilian.

'A civilian with mental issues worse than Jinx and Teemo combined, but a civilian nonetheless.' Braig noted in his head. He let out a quiet groan, he _really _didn't want to do this, he had experienced what goes on in the Jeff's head. The want to murder, to harm others, to relish in the afterglow of a kill and oddly enough, the need to beat an elf-boy in a video game. Where that last one came from he didn't know.

As he continued to ponder about his dreaded predicament, he didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

Jeff tapped his knife against the floor, following a random beat in his head. He was currently on the floor of the Reflection Chamber, a room filled with mirrors. He had voiced the stupidity of the name to the two hooded pricks that brought him into the room. The woman laughed, while the man stayed silent. Before they promptly throw him onto the floor.

So our maniac, who still hasn't gotten up from the floor, merely stared upwards, waiting for something to come. According to the two pricks, the Reflection Chamber was made for Summons to reflect on their goals and/or previously done actions. Jeff imagined that if what they said were true, than that probably meant he would have to go through every single one of his murders, expecting him to break down crying in realisation. In reality though he would be laughing the entire time, he knew why he killed them, and even if they showed him 'another' side, he wouldn't regret it.

He had only regretted one murder his entire life. Something he had done long ago during his greenhorn killing years, the regret was what drove him forward, and that regret also held him back. However, after spending an unknown amount of time with beings of monstrosity, crazier than the craziest of maniacs and Jane, the regret was suppressed until he could no longer feel it. Now, only blood lust drove him.

The door the chamber opened, snapping Jeff from his reminiscence of his life (so far). He turned his head slightly to see another hooded prick. This time he had blue trimmings on his cloak as well as a faint eye shape on the front of the hood.

"Yo" Jeff grinned, sitting up. The hooded prick looked towards Jeff, he sighed and started muttering under his breath.

"Okay Braig, ignore the terrifying face for a moment. Just breath and do your job" A grimace grew on his face. The summoner brought his hood down, seeing as he didn't need it at the moment, besides if this Killer was really magic less, then what he was about to do needed for him to have his hood down.

Clearing his throat, Braig smiled at the Killer "Hello there m-" "Holy shit, is that you concerned pussy?" His eye twitched at the nickname, an annoyed snarl grew on his face. He took a deep breath and calmed himself again.

Jeff sat up to stare at him with an amused grin "So that what you look like, eh C.P.? I thought you would be more girly" he stated. Braig nodded absent-mindedly, once again calmed himself down. "Yes, I sometimes get that from some of the summoners" he said casually, ignoring the snicker from the Killer in front of him. The summoner blinked for a moment to process what he had just said. He surpressed a groan.

Braig watch the man cross his legs and turned his body to face him "So, pussy what are you here for?" he asked. He sighed "As I've told you before, my name isn't that word you keep describing me with" Braig stated exasperatedly, Jeff gave him a bemused look "So are you telling me, that there are parents who name their child after a verb for an accurate shooter, really?" was his sarcastic reply.

'Touché' Braig said in his head. Summoner names were very important to summoners, gods know what might happen to them if they're real name and information were to be leaked out in public. 'Still, If I'm going to do this, might as well give him my name' Braig let out a tired breath, this was too much for him.

"I can understand your confusion" he turned to Jeff with a smile, "So allow me to introduce myself correctly" he bowed, lightly tilting his head forward "My name is Braig, my Summoner Name is Sharpshooter, I'm currently a Diamond-III-Rank Summoner and I also hold the position as a Watchman." Braig lifted his head to see the grinning face of Jeff.

Said killer stood up and offered his right hand with a cock of his head "Jeff the Killer, psychotic maniac as well as one of the strongest human pasta's around" He stated casually. Braig blinked for a moment, as the word 'pasta' floated in his head. He allowed a smirk to grow on his face at the ridiculous name and simply disregarded it. If anything, It was probably the name of his group of fellow murderers and cut-throats.

"Very well, greetings Jeff" Braig replied, shaking the killer's coarse hand "I assume you already know, why you're here?" He asked. Jeff rolled his eyes "Something about 'Judgement' or something" he replied lazily.

"That's correct" Braig said with controlled enthusiasm, If he had learnt something from the multiple Judgements that he had observed over the past few years, is that he needed to seem happy. If not, then the would-be-champion of the League would be hesitant to open up his mind. "So before we start, do you have any complaints, or any dangerous mental problems we might have to watch out for?" He asked.

Jeff, looked to the side for a split-second, before he shook his head. "No, besides me being bat-shit insane, I'm pretty fine." He answered.

Braig let out a breath of relief, and clapped his hands "Great, before we start though, I need do something first." The summoner walked closer to Jeff with his hands raised, Jeff leaned back slightly "What are you going to do?" The killer questioned, a hand reached into the pocket holding his knife.

Braig gave a soft smile, he lowered his hands slightly and looked at him in the eye "Don't worry, you have a special condition, because of the…severe lack of magical power inside of you" Braig saw Jeff pulled his mouth into a line. "Because of that, I need to cast a spell that _should_ simulate a sort-of magical energy that'll open up your mind for the League" he reassured with a smile.

While he was hesitant Jeff sighed and leaned in closer, he _was _helping him. Besides It couldn't be worse than ol Slendy's mind fucking would it? So he looked down as the Watchman went to place his hands onto his face. He didn't let the touch disturb him, heck Eyeless Jack would sometimes creep in his bed to feel the area where his kidneys would be.

That masked fucker would always leave with a knife in his shoulder.

Braig nodded and lit his hands with an ethereal glow. When Briag's hands came in contact with his skin, he let out a surprised gasp. The summoner felt the leathery-latex texture of Jeff's skin with shock. Every inch of his bleached white skin felt like he was touching a rubber ball. "I-Is your skin artificial?" He asked aloud as he continued to feel the killer's face.

Jeff flicked his eyes upwards "Yeah, they are. The doctors told me that they needed to replace my real skin with a graft or something, considering it got burnt off" he stated casually, not noticing the grimace on Braig's face. At the memory of that… incident, Jeff absent-mindlessly ran a hand through his hair, his fingers raked against the charred locks of what was once brown hair "My hair got burnt to" he added.

Braig noticed that his hair indeed looked like as if It had been burnt. The raven locks look too black and charred to be natural. Quickly he shook his head, he needed to focus on his task, not question on previous scars of the killer. Focusing on his mana, he activated his spell. A soft ethereal glow surrounded the two, Jeff squinted as the glow glared into his unblinking eyes, while Braig had closed his own eyes to maintain his concentration. The ethereal light started to solidify, and went in to surround Jeff's body like a cloak.

Once he felt the strain of spell lessen Braig opened his eyes and took a step back. He looked at the Killer, he first took note of the barely visible glow that radiated off of Jeff, as well as the extremely calm expression on his face. Braig couldn't help but grimace slightly at how relaxed Jeff was.

On Jeff's side, he felt calm, like _really _calm. For once the voices in his head were inaudible, murder wasn't the main objective in his head, and he felt like all he wanted to do was sit down and talk. Of course after living with beings who can manipulate your mind as easy as they can breathe, this sent a large red flag for him.

The killer gave a (forced) lazy glare to the summoner, he wanted to growl but all he felt like doing was bare his teeth slightly "Okay what gives, why do I feel like I just went through a field of burning drugs" he spoke, the always present coarseness of his voice was dramatically less than usual.

Braig smiled as he walked back and crossed his hands behind his back "Like I said Jeff, I casted a spell that's stimulating your very sparse magical energy inside of you, which would make it easier for you to open up your mind to the League's judgement" he explained. With that he lifted up his hand and set it alight with the same ethereal glow. Once more he gave Jeff a smile "And don't worry, we'll make sure no harm will come onto you" he reassured kindly, before the glow in his hand expanded outwards like a flash.

When the light reached Jeff, he suddenly felt tired and woozy. He toppled back as memories suddenly raced themselves into his mind, he fell back as a bright light filled his vision.

**A/N: Yeah sorry for the delay, I had to cut this one short because I'm afraid I must screw up Jeff's judgement. Hey story interactive time, what do you think Jeff's judgement will be?**


End file.
